Put A Ring On It
by TheAdventuresofCirceandHype
Summary: The Guardians escort Reader across space to help her build a new life after a break up. When she performs Single Ladies at a bar with Peter and Groot, Rocket completely misunderstands what the term 'put a ring on it' means. Rocket x Reader. (Thirsty? Lemony fresh.)


It couldn't have happened, you kept telling yourself. But somehow it did. You fought every day to make sure it wouldn't. But it did. The man of your dreams, your best friend, your life partner, the person who paid the other half of the rent (which is a big reason why you found yourself in your current situation) had to leave. It wasn't a messy break up. As a matter of fact you and your ex both agreed to having your own faults. There were needs on both sides not being met. It probably was for the best. But you loved him.

Well aware that you were never going to find another like him, every day became a slog. You yearned to somehow undo or nullify the whole thing. Remove it from existence. The only way you felt you could ever get past it was moving somewhere else. The farther the better. So, what better option could you have than space?

You'd befriended the Guardians during their time on Earth. Most of all, the team empath, Mantis. It was hard not to like her. What with her being so sweet and earnest. It was Mantis that suggested to the others that you come with them. There was a place they were taking you and your belongings move to (some freaky place named 'Xandar') where they claimed you'd be able to find a good job. Quil also mentioned it was supposedly teeming with other singles. You appreciated the sentiment (and you did like alien dudes) but for now you just wanted to renew yourself. Plus now that you knew there was a great big universe out there ready for exploring, how could you resist?

Life aboard the Milano was more chill than you'd expected. You found Drax rather intimidating, Gamora even more so. Quil was nice but he also got on your nerves just a bit. You and him talked about Terran culture a lot. You helped fill him in on trends with music, clothes etc. You chalked this up to him being excited that there was another human on board.

But the two most intriguing members of the crew were Groot and Rocket. The former, a humanoid tree, usually had his face buried in some video game or other. He could only state that he was, in fact, Groot. But he seemed to take every opportunity he could to talk to you. You wondered if he was aware you couldn't understand him. He'd put his hand held game into your grasp to help him finish a level, or to see if you could beat his high score. Or he'd playfully 'flirt' with you. Pouting his lips to the side and narrowing his big brown eyes, he'd nod upward as he greeted you making his voice deeper. Killed you every time.

The last member, Rocket, was unlike anything you'd ever seen. Despite looking like your average backyard variety raccoon, he didn't seem to think he was one. And yet he had a point. He wasn't really an animal. Only in the sense that he resembled one. Everyday on the Milano you mulled this over in your brain. Somewhere, deep in the back of it, you knew why this was so important for you to sort out. But you were too afraid to admit it to yourself.

"I know we're taking you to find a new man," his first words to you, a week after leaving Earth, "but don't get any ideas about datin' Groot. I don't care how much he likes you."

You cocked an eyebrow and responded, "The thought never crossed my mind... he's too young for me."

"Damn straight," Rocket agreed, eyes still down at his computer pad, busying himself with get rich quick plans.

"And," you continued "I'm not here to 'find a new man'. I just want a fresh start."

You headed off to your room, catching Rocket mumbling something under his breath about 'fresh dick.'

You exhaled sharply as the doors shut behind you. Your heart was racing as you slumped down onto your bed. You'd lost your mind. It was the only explanation for this. Rocket had finally spoken to you. In that delightfully sleazy Brooklyn accent of his. (How did a space traveler get one of those, anyway?) You'd wished that you'd made more eye contact with him. You couldn't help but notice that the light seemed to always hit them perfectly. No, your gaze was on his arms. This was the closest you'd gotten to him, and you'd detected a hint of sinew on them.

"Oooooh, crap," you swore to yourself as you allowed the realization to occur.

The denial lingered for a day or two. But, soon, you accepted it and was thankful you were eventually getting off the ship and staying off. In the meantime, you'd steal glances at Rocket. He truly was amazing. It was something to see so much emotion and personality expressed on his facial features. Ones that you used to think could never do so.

One night, you were so marooned in the memories of your ex. You'd cried at the fact that you'd never kiss him or hold him again. It was too much to bare. You figured that if you were somewhere slightly more public, you'd be able to hold the tears back. You wandered into the hallway. Sniffing and rubbing your face dry, you stood alone. Soon you kept feeling your hair lightly pulled. But when you turned around, you found no one there. The third time you turned just in time to catch Groot swinging back around the corner to hide. "Groot!" You sucked your teeth and pushed him playfully, when he peeked back out at you smiling sneakily.

"Hey, Groot, come on!" Rocket impatiently called from Groots room, "help me clean up this shit." Rocket sounded annoyed but also oddly paternal. "I am Groot," Groot explained as he walked past you down the hall to his room which was piled up with leaves. "Yea, well, hurry up. You're growing these things faster than we can rake 'em," Rocket huffed. Looking down the hall, he spotted you. Your eyes met, smile still persisting on your face. Rockets expression melted from annoyed to pensive. Your vision focused, taking in the nuances of his appearance. Every neat tuft of fur, every lean muscle underneath. For a woodland creature he sure was (dare you think it?) manly. And his eyes. Was it just you are were they looking slightly less wary than usual?

Groot side stepped Rocket to enter the room. Rocket remained in the threshold looking at you. You spoke up, hoping he hadn't noticed you blushed. "Need some help?"

Rockets ear twitched and the rest of his body loosened as if being snapped out of his thoughts. "Nah, you don't want to touch any of this. Trust me. Also, Groot's gonna get self conscious."

"I am Groot," the teenager protested.

Rocket shooshed him and shut the door.

You put your hand over your heart and shut your eyes. You thought that maybe you should try to be around Rocket less. Your emotions were deepening.

"Are you alright?" a sweet voice asked. Mantis came down the hall behind you.

"Yea... for the most part," you sighed.

Mantis' wide dark eyes questioned you. "If there's something you want to talk about you can tell me."

She gave you a beat to respond then added, "Or I can just-" she lifted her hand to touch you. You'd spent enough time on the ship to learn what that would do.

"No!" You jolted out of her reach. Mantis was concerned now. You chuckled knowing that now you'd have to tell her. She always got to know everything going on with everyone on the ship, eventually.

The rest of your night was spent in Mantis' room explaining to her why you were apprehensive about your feelings for Rocket. That humans didn't usually find people like him attractive and that back home it would be considered taboo _at best_.

Mantis listened curiously. "That is unfortunate," she admitted, "but.. if it is alright to ask..."

"Sure, go ahead," you insisted.

"What do you like about Rocket?"

You paused, hesitantly.

"He is cute and cuddly," Mantis expounded, "but you find him... attractive in other ways?" Her tone wasn't accusatory or disgusted, simply inquisitive.

"I like his voice," you shrugged. It was the first thing that popped into your head and now that you had someone to talk to about this, you felt comfortable proceeding.

"His.. voice?" asked Mantis.

"Yes. It's so.. scummy."

Mantis' face was completely blank aside from her mouth making a vague 'o' shape.

"That kind of thing gets me going, what can I say?"

"So, you are in love with Rocket because he is mean and scummy?" Mantis' eyes narrowed in thought.

"No.. it's more than just that. It's his whole.. demeanor. The way he carries himself. He's so small and kinda cute but then you get to know him and he's all... confident and rugged." You blushed at your own words and brought your thumb nail to your lips sheepishly. "You get what I'm saying, Mantis? He's hot."

The next two weeks on the Milano were better than the first. There were more pit stops on foreign planets where you got to meet plenty of different alien species. Turns out the sight seeing in space and on other planets is pretty lit. That and the crew was becoming more friendly. To your joy, you discovered that the Guardians got free drinks galaxy wide and they were okay sharing.

"You up for a little karaoke tonight, Y/N?"

"You bet, just no High School Musical songs this time, please."

"What? You sang a song from Grease last time."

"And just what does one have to do with the other?"

"Well, High School Musical and Grease are the same thi-"

"OH GOD, STOP RIGHT THERE! No, they are NOT."

"What the hell are you two yelling about?" Rocket whined from his passenger seat in the cockpit.

"Musicals, Rocket," Quil tsked, "They're serious business."

"Ugh," Rocket rolled his eyes and turned his seat away from the humans.

After a lull in the conversation you teased; "I bet you don't even remember how to do 'Greased Lightning'."

Boy, did you ever regret saying that. When you all arrived at a party planet that evening, Quil challenged you to a dance off. You mean mugged each other the entire time you busted out every move effortlessly to Greased Lightning onstage. (Because of course Quil had the Grease soundtrack on cassette. You were surprised they let him play his music there.)

The other club goers applauded and cheered at the finish. You were certain none of them had ever heard this music before but they sure seemed to like it. You saw Rocket kicked back at the bar. He placed his drink down to begrudgingly slow clap along. Groot sat next to him, still thumbing away at his hand held. The sight combined with the adrenaline pumping through you made you smile ear to ear.

"Thank you, thank you," Quil said into the mic and bowed not so humbly, "I know it's karaoke, so we're supposed to be singing not dancing, but if it's okay with everyone I'd like to do one more."

"What?" you shouted at him over the crowd.

"See, Y/N here is newly single, boys..." Quil put his arm around you as he said this. You chuckled shyly and waved a little. The crowd wooted for you. Your face grew hot.

"So, I was wondering if she'd join me in the Single Ladies dance. For those who don't know; this is the most epic and empowering dance a single person can do back on Terra."

You nodded in agreement.

"Y/N, are you with me?"

You figured you were drunk enough to do it but not drunk enough to fuck it up. "Yes, I am!"

"I AM GROOT!"

Groot had made his way through the noisy crowd of assorted tipsy space creatures to the stage.

"Whoa! We have a late entry, everybody!"

"Groot?! You know this dance?" You shot out, surprised.

Groot nodded proudly. You guessed it wasn't that strange. The cute little guy did love to dance and you were sure Quil taught him this one himself.

"MUSIC," Quil demanded.

In that split second before the song started you spotted Rocket now standing closer to the stage, watching intently. Your stomach dropped. Oh boy.. your crush was gonna watch you... shake it. But before you could finish the thought the vibrations of the first note shook the room.

You, Quil and Groot stuck your left arms to the side, immediately. Now, all there was was the music, the three of you it's willing slaves. And, shit, you were in the middle which meant you had to do Queen B's moves. Great. Pressures on.

The beginning chorus rang out, right hand on your hips, left hands up in sassy mode. You gyrated your hips rhythmically.

_Now put your hands up!_

You kicked to the right.

_Up in the club, just broke up,_

Hands back on your hips you shook 'em.

_Doin' my own little thang._

Small kick, nod head twice..

_Decided to dip and now you gonna trip,_

Two steps to the left, bend and snap.

_'cause another brother noticed me._

Still holding your hips you all ran daintily single file in a semi circle toward the back of the stage.

The crowd howled their applause by this point.

_I'm up on him, he up on me, _

You stepped back front stage confidently, kick turn, kick turn.

_Don't pay him any attention._

Hands over your heads, hip shimmy.

_'Cause I cried my tears for three good years,_

Hands back down, shoulder rolls.

_can't get mad at me._

Step, step, point to ring finger.

_Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it,_

Repeat with head nod toward hand.

_if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it,_

(This is the part you were shy about but here goes nothing.)

You put your hands on your heads, turned sideways and slapped your own asses thrice.

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it,_

The crowd went wild.

Sassy hands again, step, step turn.

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. Whoa, oh, oh.._

Step, step, look at the crowd, step, step. Toss head up then down, step, step.

You all flipped your hands back and forth in front of you. Then placed a femininely held hand near your mouths and repeated. Now, was your moment.

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it._

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it._

Moving alone, you clapped and winded your hips, twice to the left, twice to the right, repeat.

_don't be mad once you see that he want it,_

Then you bent your left knees sticking your right legs to the right and nodded

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it._

Bring legs together, turn to the side, bounce twice, roll up and pose!

And just like that it was done. You stuck your fists to the sky, triumphantly as the club roared. Quil startled you with a chest bump and did the same to Groot.

The rest of the night out was a blur. You recalled dancing, drinking and shout-talking with a bunch of clubbers. But best of all, holy wow, you scored so many numbers! Who knew 2008 bops could get non-Earthers so hyped? You sat on a couch with a foot rest in the common area of the Milano with the rest of the crew. You went down your new, elongated, contacts list.

"16, 17, 18..." you counted.

"Damn," gushed Quil, "we might not even need to take you to Xandar."

"I still need to find a place to stay," you reminded him with as giggle.

Everyone was conked out after a night of partying. Or at least you thought it was everyone, until the trash panda blustered into the room looking haggard but with an odd air of determination.

"YOU," Rocket bellowed, "Humie! I'm calling you the fuck out!"

"What? I haven't said a word to you all night," Quil complained.

"Not you, the Humie with boobies."

"Jeez, man. Chill," Quil suggested.

You knew Rocket was a vulgar guy but he was never usually this brazen. He'd clearly been hitting the sauce like the rest of you that night.. You barely glanced up from your phone to acknowledge him.

"EY," he stood up on the foot rest you weren't using to get your attention, "You been hangin' around Groot too long or what!?"

"Can we use our indoor voices, please?" Gamora begged, as she massaged her temples and laid all the way back in her lounge chair.

"What is it, Rocket?" You asked as politely as you could. Might as well deal with him asap so you could actually get to texting some of the new digits.

"I know you got a thing for me," Rockets voice was slightly quieter and more certain, saying this. His eyes possessed a mischievous glimmer.

After a brief gulp you hoped no one noticed, you put your phone down and turned to him, your heart rate quickening.

"I got _two_ things for ya," you shot back, "right here," and flipped him two big ol' bird-a-roos.

"Oh, we're actin' the bitch, are we?" Rocket sounded annoyed but his smile never left his face. "I bet that nasty attitude's why your last relationship crashed and burned."

For a fleeting moment your mind went blank. You hadn't thought about your ex at all for the last few days, because you'd had such a great time. Now, those negative emotions, the bittersweet memories, the longing to have him back all threatened to resurface. They would have, had it not been for the wave of rage that suddenly overcame you.

"Why you hairy little-!"

You picked up a nearby pillow and attempted to attack Rockets head with it. (You should've known it wasn't gonna work but you were pretty smashed.) Rocket managed to disarm you and seized your hand, mid-swing, with his tiny paw.

You silently gasped. You two had never touched before and now you were holding hands (kinda?) before you even knew it was happening. Your heartbeat thumped in your ears.

Rocket, smarmy grin everlasting, shook his head and bit back a chuckle.

"Tell me somethin', Y/N.."

You were too stunned to speak, so you just stared at each other in a silent drunken stupor till Rocket continued with the absolute smuggest expression you'd ever seen on any denizen of the universe;

"Am I at least more rugged than I am scummy?"

Your jaw slowly hit the floor and your gasp was now audible and came out as a pathetic screech.

_Treason! _

_Betrayal! _

_Perfidy!_

"MANTIS! How could you!? I thought we were friends!"

So much for indoor voices. Gamora growled and stormed out of the room to her bunk. Mantis's head innocently whipped around to your direction.

"She's innocent," Rocket confessed, "Her room is next to Groots, the vents were busted. Heard every word. Plus, I knew you liked me before that; _I could smell it on ya_."

"O-kaaay, this conversation is getting to be too much for me," Quil bailed out of the common area to his bunk for the night, as well.

Your face grew even hotter and you bit your lower lip. For just a second you wondered if your name was 'Clarice'. Must've been the booze. Yet, at the same time, what Rocket just told you was... kinda hot. _No_! You had to focus on the situation at hand. Speaking of hands you pulled yours from his formidable grip. After stuttering to find the words, you objected.

"You're lying! I'm not into ra-_AAH, AAAH!"_

Rocket had reached out and, by god, grabbed you by the hair. Yup. Just snatched you, like a sack of stolen goods. He pulled you off the couch down to your knees, to his level and bent your neck back. Face toward the ceiling under his.

As you struggled he tried to calm you, voice now a whisper.

"Ssshhhhh, hey. Relax..."

Your eyes squeezed shut from the pain. You smelled the alcohol on his breath. His grasp on the back of your head was iron but he held you with his other arm in an almost lover-like fashion.

"Look at me..." Rockets seedy voice coerced.

You braced yourself for what you knew awaited behind your eyelids. Slowly, you opened them, your gazes meeting. His face was so close. You were instantly taken aback by how handsome he was. The feeling was clearly mutual.. Rockets sultry stare over you was reminiscent of the glow of firewood right before the flames burst forth.

"Still think I'm hot?"

You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply. You found yourself relishing in the heat that had spread over your body and the pleasurable ache in your heart (and other places).

"No."

Rockets expression remained the same except his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I think... you're _ssssshhhhhhtinkin_' hot."

Another sharp toothed grin spread wide across Rockets face. So wide you could see his gums. He closed his eyes and snickered. Was that bashfulness or complacency? Both?

"But don't get cocky," you warned, "it's just the beer goggles talking."

"Uh huh, okay," said Rocket with a nonchalant tone and a shrug. In a darker manner he added, "... so's this."

Rocket pressed his lips to yours. Hard. Using his grip on your head as an advantage. Your temperature felt as if it shot up from a hundred to a thousand.

By this point Groot had seen enough. "I am _Groot_!" he groaned in disgust as he retreated to his room.

Without any preamble, Rocket forced his tongue in, which you gratefully welcomed. It was as if you two were trying to exchange as much DNA as you could via only each others mouths. This created a series of noises which would have embarrassed you if you weren't marinated.

"Ugh," Drax sneered at the sight, "that looks so weird."

Mantis watched you and Rocket casually. "I think it is nice," she said with a small smile.

Drax gaped at her disbelievingly before scarfing another handful of salty space snacks.

Rocket finally released your hair but kept holding your head to his. You slowly embraced his fun size body but forgot that he was standing on a foot rest. You fell backward taking Rocket down with you. Might've been a good thing. You both needed something to distract you long enough to remember to 'come up for air'.

You both caught your breath while he paused in a plank pose on top of you. You almost didn't notice his hands were resting on your breasts.

"Come on," Rocket beckoned urgently as he dismounted you and helped you up. Anxious, he lead you by the hand to his room.

"Okay."

You spent the first 15 minutes aggressively making out on his bed. You weren't sure if you were freaked out or impressed. You in your underwear, him still fully clothed. When you dry humped you could feel the, admittedly small, impression of his dick through his blue suit. Maybe it was best you didn't go all the way. You didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't... adequately built.

"Stand up, I got something for ya," Rocket demanded, snapping you out of your worries.

You obeyed and stood facing him, while he stood up on his bed. You smiled sweetly at him. Looking at you like you were a prime entrée, he gave you the 'turn around' motion with his index finger. Confused but curious, you turned and tried to brace yourself for whatever it was.

Rocket pulled your hands together behind you, eliciting a startled, 'hey' from you. You felt your wrists get tied tightly together by something. You craned your neck to look over your own shoulder at what he'd done. It looked like you'd been zip tied. Only the ties were mostly likely metal rope chain lined in rubber, judging from the feel as you strained against it.

"What the-?"

"Don't worry, you can thank me once the rings set in."

You stared ahead, confounded. What the fuck did he mean by that?

You didn't have much time to ponder it. Rocket grabbed your ties, pulling you backward to the wall. He affixed your wrists to a hook sticking out of it.

"Can you get out?" he asked.

You pulled, shimmied and heaved to no avail. "That's a no, Captain." You blushed looking everywhere but at him as he brought a chair up in front of you to stand on. He stood before you, arms crossed, soaking in the sight.

You looked down at him as he stroked the edge of the left cup of your bra with the backs of his fingers. His hand continued trailing down, tracing your side. The tenderness didn't last. Rocket yanked the elastic on your panties with his index finger and let them snap back onto you. He did this with that smug fucking look on his face again, making eye contact with you.

Your eyes darted around again, trying not to look as turned on as you felt. You tried to slow your breath and keep your face neutral. He kept at it, knowing what it did to you. He gave a cruel chuckle as he stretched your panties open, this time giving their contents a good leer.

"'Bout time I tasted Terran pussy."

Your vagina twitched involuntarily at the word. You chose to straighten up and look away from what was happening to your nethers. You'd wanted to do this with him for a while but you admitted that it was still gonna be... well weird. Rocket was no animal but he still looked like one. Maybe if you just focused on his beautiful voice it would help.

Almost on cue a husky "Mmmm," escaped Rockets lips as he pulled your panties down.

The speed with which his tongue moved in and out between your labia amazed you. You, quaked with pleasure and allowed yourself to grunt breathily as you listened to the other naughty sounds being made. This mangy, wayward, space outlaw was violating you in the best/worst way and you wanted more. Rocket, shifted north a skosh and focused on your clit, using the same speed to jab it with his tongue. You bit your lips inward as the sensation built inside of you. Then he stuck it through rubbing past your clit and extending farther between your labia, dangerously close to entering you.

"_Ah_!"

"That's better," Rocket pulled back, smacking his lips. You couldn't believe the gall on this guy. He was savoring the taste of you. Your clit buzzed hotly, craving further stimulation. You wanted to tell him but... something else in you wanted to toy with him the way he toyed with your body.

"Not sure how I feel about the flavor," Rocket declared.

"Your trash panda palate just isn't refined enough to enjoy me," you glanced off feigning apathy.

Rockets ears perked up but not in a cute way. You remained looking in another direction. He hoisted himself up onto you and climbed to your face level, supporting his weight with his paws on your shoulders.

Despite being a little scared, a tiny smile found it's way to your lips. It was gonna make him madder but you couldn't help yourself.

"Apologize," Rockets voice was soft but the rage came through loud and clear.

It was the fact that you were sure he'd never heard this phrase before that made it ok to dare it's way out of your mouth. In an insane bold instant you turned your face to his to ask;

"You mad, bro?"

Swiftly, he made you pay. He sunk his sharp teeth right into the sweet spot of the nape of your neck. The pain shot through your nervous system, mercilessly. Your shouts of delicious agony came out long and modulating. You looked at each other while he bit you. Rocket reveled in your reaction. Seeing this made you hornier.

He chomped down harder. The pain was passing your personal threshold.

"_Ah_, _S-sorry, sorry_!"

Rocket released you. You sighed in relief. He licked his lips again as he congratulated, "That's a good girl."

Still hyperventilating you felt his paw under your chin. He kissed you heavily yet tenderly. Then he climbed back down. To do what was unimportant, since your head was still pleasantly swimming from the way he'd dominated you. Knew knew it would come so natural to someone his size?

It wasn't till Rocket climbed back up that you paid attention. He'd grabbed some first aid supplies and dressed the wound he inflicted. Then he patched it up well. As he climbed back down you marveled at how quick and efficient his skills were.

"Jeez, you got a smart mouth," Rocket tutted as he climbed back down to his chair. "Seriously, did you talk to your ex man like that?"

"Please stop bringing him up," you pleaded eyes downcast. You found yourself inhaling hissingly through your teeth as Rocket played with your clit in his fingers.

"Awww," he said with mock sympathy continuing the rough fingering. "_Boo hoo! _Poor Y/N. Mopin' 'round here cause, her ex was a dumbass who let her get away."

You could only turn red at his words. (Also you were pretty sure he just gave you a compliment, which was new.) Rocket guffawed a little too loud. But you did so love it when he laughed.

"Since you seem to like pain, maybe I should give you more to take your mind off 'im."

"AH!" Another grunt, escaped you before you realized what provoked it. Did Rocket just... did he just spank your pussy?

Disbelievingly, you peered down at him. The look on his face was way too satisfied at your feedback for it to not have been that. Looking you in the eye he did it again, palm up. "Mmh," you answered. Again, he hit you. "Oooh," you cried, this time the want in your voice coming through.

"Aha," Rocket purred, "I was right, as per the usual." He continued with a skeevey little chortle. Rocket unclipped your bra (the clip was in front) and hungrily watched your breasts dance to the beat of his assault. With every pound, smack and strike your genitals became more sick for release. Your knees threatened to give out, which was rough on your wrists; the only things keeping you standing. "_Stop, stop_," you begged.

"Why?" Rocket pouted and got three more good slams in before listening.

You tried to locate where his face was. Your eyelids were low from your mind going spacey. "P-please..." you beseeched him. Rocket stood there, arms crossed again. God, he was so disgustingly hot. Fur, tail, whiskers and all. To hell with him not being big enough. You needed him.

"...Put it in me, Rocket."

The 'too wide' smile from earlier that evening returned. "Well.. when you ask so nicely..." He planted a kiss squarely on your clit before hopping off the chair and back onto the bed. There, he freed you from your zip tie but placed it on you, again. This time with your wrists in front of you. You wondered what it was with these.

Now able to, you moved the chair out of the way to see what Rocket was up to after he'd retreated to a far corner. His back was turned to you. He unzipped his suit and removed it, revealing strange metal dots on his back. You wanted to know what they were but at the same time you didn't. Now, he was fumbling around with something near his crotch area. Was he jerkin' it? No, there were odd mechanical sounds coming from over there. You were lost as to what was going on.

Rocket turned back to you. He'd attached a large phallically shaped gadget to himself. One that looked way out of proportion to the rest of his body. He shook and secured it dutifully as he slowly brought his eyes up to yours.

"Oh," was the only word you could muster.

"You like it?" Rocket questioned haughtily, "I got a bigger size."

"No, no," you assured him, "that'll do fine." You decided to ask the question you suddenly found nagging you.

"But, where is _your-?"_

"Inside," Rocket explained, stroking the shaft of the gadget, "whatever this touches; I can feel." He gave it a good yank, then squeezed the head. His face contorted accordingly with his movements.

"Heh, wow," you grinned, genuinely impressed, "some people would kill for that back on Earth."

Excited to try the new toy, you lied down on his bed, arms up over your head.

Rocket knelt on his knees between your legs. He held the faux phallus in one hand and patted it a few times on your slippery mound. Then he rubbed the head on your clit. It felt as if it were made of firm rubber, or something similar. His eyes washed over your naked form. A filthy, thieving criminal, prepared to rob your most intimate possession of it's privacy.

"Welcome to space, babe."

He grunted faintly as he stuck the head in, slowly cleaving your labia. His eyes were scrunched, mouth agape. His upper lip pulled back revealing his inhumanly sharp teeth. You recalled feeling them in you, earlier. He went in abashedly easy, until about half way. That was when a uncomfortable thought occurred to you. What were you gonna do in the morning? Everyone would know you let the trash panda fuck you. And Quil, he was Terran. What would he think of you after this?

"Hey!" Rocket smacked your left breast sideways. Boy, did that smart.

You gave him an alarmed look, oblivious to what that could've possibly been for.

In the most burning, sensual way you'd heard him speak yet, he commanded, "_Let_ me deeper."

His voice was syrupy with lust. You had to do as he said.

You gulped as you relaxed the muscles of your vaginal walls to accomodate him, while looking Rocket straight in the eye.

With a shaky grunt, Rocket thrust forth into you. He was finally losing his 'tough guy' front. As he stuck you further still, the ice hot friction carrying you away to bliss, the reality of the situation hit you. You were being had by a freaky science experiment gone wrong (or was it right?) in a space craft. Rocket pulled out and back in. He repeated this, his tiny hips gyrating between your thighs. With each inward ram, you squealed lightly.

"Ooooh," Rocket exclaimed with delight, "we got ourselves a squeaker."

You got an idea to distract Rocket from this embarrassing discovery and to you get off better.

"Hey, Rock? Where's your dick, right now?"

Rocket looked puzzled for a moment and replied, "In ya pussy."

Your walls clenched briefly at the word.

Rocket stopped thrusting. "Oh... do you like that?" A devilish grin flashed across his face.

"_Pussy_," he said over enunciating the first letter, resuming thrusting. You clenched again, tighter this time.

"Poos_-sayy_," Rocket sibilated seductively. This time your insides squeezed him slowly and strongly.

Rocket cackled in a peculiar way. He was clearly laughing but it was quiet. When he inhaled, it became audible. Hearing it increased your pleasure. You reached for the headboard and pushed against it, bringing him all the way into you. Tears stung your eyes as you arched your back and silently screamed. Rocket prodded your g-spot. The scorching, depraved pleasure came over you in waves.

"Fuck, Humie," he cursed when he was able to speak between heavy breaths, "youse one horny _bitch_."

You remembered which way was up and which was down to raise your head and look at him. When Rocket noticed he froze. "Why you cryin'?"

Still reeling from the invasion of your g-spot, you struggled to form your first syllable.

"Sorry, I should've asked if you were into dirty talk," Rocket apologized.

"No..." you shooshed him through huffs and puffs, "pleasure... too intense.. Makes me tear.. up."

The sincerity of your words touched him, you could tell. "... Ooooh," he said as it dawned on him. He resumed thrusting with more gusto than he'd had all night. Rocket looked like he was in heaven. You'd just ballooned his already considerably huge ego but at least he knew he didn't hurt your feelings.

Due to the roughness of his newfound enthusiasm, you came a second time. Your goal was to let him go for as long as he needed. Being used by the trash panda was something you'd secretly desired for weeks. Rocket grabbed both your nipples, and shook them around playfully with each move of his hips. You smiled at the ticklish feeling. You wondered how you would know when he was cumming. What with the fancy space dildo and all.

It wasn't long before you got your answer.

Gradually his back arched with each thrust till his face pointed toward the ceiling, teeth gritted. Watching this happen triggered a new orgasm for you. You reached forward and hooped your arms around him, wrists still bound, holding him deep within you.

Rocket was full on growling now. Not in a human way, either. He ungritted his teeth and let out a noise that frightened you. It was guttural and fathomless. If you had to describe it, it sounded like he was saying '_HAAH, HAAH, HAAH_.' But the end of each utterance got stuck in his throat. You were shocked and flattered at this display of raw carnality. It sent you right over the edge and, at last, you both came together in white hot ecstasy.

You both went limp. As your breathing slowed, the smell of your love making hung in the air around you. Your last thought before falling asleep was that you were fine with people knowing you and Rocket screwed away tonight. It was one of the best nights you'd ever had.

The next day, you woke up and found that your ties had been removed but something had been left behind. Deep welts. They were coated in anti-bac fluid, though. Rocket must've dressed them at some point, ealier. The welts were most likely going to make brown scars before eventually peeling off. You grumbled at this but at least you had a great time. Rocket fucked you like a champion. The pleasurable ache of your g-spot would last for days after.

"Mornin' Squeaker," Rocket greeted. He sat up from his spot next to you.

"Hey," you cooed softly. You didn't even mind the hangover. The afterglow was enough to negate it. You hadn't felt this emotionally refreshed in a long time. "I guess we should discuss what just happened?"

"Don't worry about it," Rocket eased, "I think you and I both know what just happened."

"Oh, yea?" You asked, a bit of your energy returning to you. "What would that be?"

Rocket leaned over and smooched you, longingly. You bent backward a little so that his body collided with yours. You put your hands all over him, feeling his soft body. His tiny masculine features, his chest, his back, his biceps, were so cute. Rocket pulled back and said, "Get dressed and meet me in the den."

When you got to the common area, Quil and Rocket were there waiting for you.

"There's no need to head to Xandar anymore," Rocket announced with a pompous grin.

"There isn't?" You asked honestly.

"Yea, Rocket, why?" Quil asked.

"Squeaker, here's my girl now," Rocket held up both your wrists, "read it and weep, Quil; I put _two_ rings on it."


End file.
